Stance
changes}} Stance Mods are special mods exclusive to Melee weapons that provide bonuses and additional attack capabilities. Similar to Aura mods, Stances can be slotted into a special Stance slot on melee weapons, and they increase a weapon's mod capacity. Stance mods with a matching polarity to the stance slot will double their mod capacity bonus, while non-matching polarities will have reduced capacity bonus. Leveling up Stance mods increases the amount of additional mod capacity they provide, as well as unlocks additional Melee Combos for use. Melee Combos When equipped, Stances change a melee weapon's animation set, and unlocks the ability to perform Melee Combos that initiate different attack patterns with the weapon. Many Melee Combos allow weapons to perform attacks they are incapable of doing without Stances, like giving single-target melee weapons like the the ability to hit multiple enemies. They may also enhance a melee weapon's attacks with special effects, from increasing the weapon's damage per hit, to forcing Status Effect procs (i.e. 100% chance for a specific proc, like ), and enhancing mobility via lunges and jumps. Melee Combos are only available when a melee weapon is drawn, and cannot be performed via Quick Melee attacks when using a Primary or Secondary weapon. Melee combos are initiated by inputting different inputs of the Melee key (default , see also Key Bindings) and various other keys, for example + + + , where the key is tapped three times in succession, whiling holding down the key. As of , players can flawlessly switch between combos by changing the modifier key (i.e. forward or block key ) during a particular combo. An equipped Stance's Melee Combo list can be seen on the "Melee Combo" button underneath the weapon's Stance Slot in the Arsenal, or in "Melee Combos" under Options while in a mission. Many Stances have a single basic combo consisting of simply pressing the Melee Key in sequence, and 1-3 more advanced combos requiring multiple inputs from different keys. Combo Types Notes *Many Melee Combos deal varying amounts of damage from a single combo, for example 's Crimson Orbit combo has a damage multiplier of 300% (i.e.: ) whilst some combos deal less damage in exchange for faster attacks. *Many Melee Combos perform multiple strikes from a single key press, for example 's Winding Claws combo hits up to six times (i.e. ). *Combos feature stagger resistance during their animations, which helps in fighting units with powerful knockdown moves like Heavy Gunners or Shockwave MOAs. Similar to blocking, hits by knockdown attacks during a combo animation in mid-swing will push the Warframe back, but prevent the knockdown. Animations that have reached the end of a swing will not block knockdowns however. **In the event that a Warframe is knocked down in the middle of a melee combo chain, the combo can still be resumed once the Warframe initiates melee as its first move upon standing up. *Some combos feature forced Status Effect procs on certain attacks, which have a 100% chance to initiate regardless of the weapon's actual status chance or availability of damage type. Many combos, like 's Wings & Beak and 's Flash Flood feature forced proc (i.e.: ), while others like 's Beyond Reproach and 's Pincer Strike have forced proc (i.e.: ). Stances There are currently 53 available stances, which are divided among 24 different melee weapon types. Stances can only be used on the weapon type they are labeled for, i.e. a Sword Stance cannot be used on a Polearm, and vice versa. Notes *As with Aura slots, Stance slots can be repolarized using Forma to give the slot the desired polarity for a particular stance mod. This is most essential for the and stances, which have no matching polarities on the weapons they can be equipped on. *All Stances provide a bonus mod capacity of 5 when maxed, doubling it to 10 when placed on the matching polarity. *All stances can be acquired from weekly conclave missions. Trivia *Introduced in with the release of Melee 2.0. *Most stance cards have portraits set within a Dojo garden, with the Garden Arch decoration in the background. *Among stance mods equippable on weapons, the longest stance combos belong to 's Flurry Rose and ' Rapid Incisions with having 6 inputs. The longest stance combo overall however belongs to the ability-exclusive Hysteria's Fervor combo, at 7 inputs. Patch History ;Melee PHASE: TECHNIQUES By far, the biggest change you will see in the new Melee system is the alterations made to Stances, as well how Combos interact with one another. In the old (current) system, Combos are an effect of button presses, all leading into a chain of animations. In Melee Rework Phase 2, attacks are buttery-smooth and adaptable! This rework of Combos applies to every Stance, not just the weapon types. For example, Tempo Royale (a Heavy Weapon Stance Mod) will still have different Combos than the Cleaving Whirlwind Stance, even though both Stances fit the Heavy Weapon melee type. The difference now, is that both share a design that uses common movements and attack types. We also wanted melee attacks to feel more intuitive. For example, if you are aiming down the sights of a primary weapon or blocking incoming fire, and then hit the melee button, you most likely want to get in close! If you are not inputting a movement key while meleeing, it’s usually a sign you want to finish off your target. We wanted the new Combos to reflect that that existing movement, and so the new inputs reflect that situational awareness. In most cases, the following improvements can be applied to any given Stance Mod equipped to a weapon (not just individual weapon types!): *'Forward Combo (Forward + Melee)' - This allows you to attack without initially interrupting movement with the first 1-3 swings (depending on the weapon Stance). The last attack in the sequence will loop seamlessly into the first, so that you can keep a level of mobility while attacking. *'Forward Tactical Combo (Forward + Block/Aim + Melee)' - This move is usually a distance-closing opener, bringing you closer to the enemy and getting you within range to continue a harder-hitting string of attacks. The beginning or end of this combo can have a slam effect, allowing you to control the enemy, and during the mid-point of the combo, attacks will be large and sweeping, allowing multiple enemies to be hit. *'Neutral Combo (Melee button only)' - Hard hitting, movement-free attacks to allow a player to destroy their target. The last attack can either have a knockdown effect, or throw them into the air and hold them there, if one set of strikes does not finish the job. *'Neutral Tactical Combo (Block/Aim + Melee)' - First hit will likely be a longer thrust or throw of a weapon to increase range. Further attacks will be hard-hitting, and will often finish in a ragdoll effect or a Lifting Attack, as opposed to a knockdown or stagger. Lifting attacks are detailed in Section 7 of this workshop. *'Air Combo (Melee while Jumping)' - Perform a combo in the air without sacrificing movement. *'Hover Air Combo (Back + Melee while Jumping)' - Holds the player in place while the combo completes, and overrides the slam attack angle to keep the action going! Pro Gamer Move Example: Use the first, opening attack in the Forward Tactical Combo (Forward + Block/Aim + Melee) to close the distance on the target, then transition into either a Neutral Combo (Melee Only) or a Neutral Tactical Combo (Block/Aim + Melee) to finish off the target. All of these fresh Stance changes has shone light on Whip Stances in particular not being as desirable in comparison to the others. We’re aware of this and are working on a new Whip Stance! ;Smoother Combo Transitions In the old system, only the first follow up attack inputted would remain in ‘memory’ and would execute at the end of the initial attack animation. Any kind of input entered after the initial follow up was ignored until the next attack had started. In the new system, the next attack is being constantly updated, depending on the last input received. This allows for last-second decisions on combo changes to occur immediately after the first attack has finished. No more waiting for a combo attack animation to end before you can start spamming the attack button again! Embrace the fluidity! }} Media Warframe - All Melee 3.0 Combos (Part 1 of 3) Warframe - All Melee 3.0 Combos (Part 2 of 3) Warframe - All Melee 3.0 Combos (Part 3 of 3) See also *Melee *Mods es:Guardia Category:Mods Category:Stance Mods Category:Update 13